


Thrust Fault

by bertee



Series: CWRPF: Fault Line [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High-class!hooker!Jared still can't quite figure out businessman!Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrust Fault

When the door opens, Jared's pleased to note that Ackles is just as attractive as he remembered.

Judging by the approving nod Ackles gives when he sees him, he's equally satisfied with Jared's appearance -- slacks and shirt again, as requested -- and the approval seems to filter through to his tone when he says politely, "Jared." 

Jared can't decide whether Ackles actually sounds pleased to see him or whether he's just hearing something that isn't really there. It's hard to gauge the friendliness of a relationship where one party has previously paid the other to fuck their throat and call them a slut.

"Mr Ackles," he says with a smile. "Good to see you again." 

Ackles steps back to let him in and Jared glances around out of habit as he walks into the apartment. It's just as neat as the last time he was there, this time with the blinds lowered to cover the floor to ceiling windows, and Jared tries to figure out what that means as Ackles closes the door behind him. "I guess last time went well enough to earn an encore?"

"Of sorts," Ackles agrees. "Can I get you a drink?"

"I'm good," Jared says and watches the curve of Ackles' ass in his slacks as he pours himself a glass of water. 

His shirt is blue today, light and perfectly pressed as it clings to the curve of his biceps, and Jared finds himself wondering whether he can get Ackles to suck his dick while wearing it. (He figures it would look even better covered in drool and sweat.)

"Last appointment was satisfactory," Ackles says, cool and professional as ever, "but today should be considered another trial run. If it goes well, I intend to contact your coordinator to arrange more regular sessions. If not, you'll be paid in full for today but I won't require your services again."

Jared grins. "So no pressure then."

That gets a genuine smirk out of Ackles and he leans back against his kitchen counter as he takes a sip of water. "That's all predicated on the assumption that you still wish to see me," he says calmly. "I'm sure you have discretion over which clients you accept."

"I do," Jared says, quietly surprised. While Jared always gets the final say over what (and who) he does and doesn't do, it's rare for clients to acknowledge that the prostitute is the one making the decisions in this situation. "How about we see how the trial run goes before we make any decisions on a third date?"

It's accompanied by a broad enough grin to make it clear that this is anything but a date and Ackles smiles as he sets his glass down. 

"Agreed," he says, strolling across the kitchen to stand in front of Jared. He's shorter than him by a couple of inches but when he meets his eyes, there's a level of authority in his gaze that makes Jared wonder if he's going to be the one on the receiving end of a rough blowjob today. 

That theory is quickly dispelled when Ackles says simply, "I want you to fuck me."

Jared nods. "Sure."

"Ass only," Ackles says. "My mouth isn't on the agenda for today. Rough is preferable but don't make me bleed. Position, holding-down, name-calling, all the rest is your choice." 

He sidesteps him and Jared falls into synch behind him as Ackles walks through to the bedroom where a range of equipment is laid out on the dresser. "I'm comfortable with any of these but obviously accountrements are at your discretion."

Jared raises his eyebrows. It's a solid selection, ranging from plugs to beads to dildos, and his gaze catches on the cockring and collar at the end of the row. 

He can't help but wonder who else has used them on Ackles in the past. 

There's a gag laid out too, a solid rubber ball on a strap, but before Jared can properly consider how good it would look in Ackles' pretty pink mouth, Ackles drops it back into the top drawer of the dresser. He doesn't offer an explanation but doesn't really need to -- Jared's more than aware of the difficulties involved in not being able to talk during sex with a stranger -- and Jared adapts appropriately.

"My choice, huh?" Jared says, ignoring the toys as he approaches Ackles. Ackles holds his ground as he crowds in close but Jared doesn't miss the way he licks his lips when the height difference forces him to look up. "So I could just lay you out on that bed right now and take it slow and deep? Really make you feel it?"

None of the authoritative confidence disappears from Ackles' stance. "If that's your preferred approach."

Jared hums in contemplation. As much as he'd like to watch Ackles come apart during a slow, thorough fuck, he's pretty sure that wouldn't earn him a follow-up appointment.

He drops his hands to Ackles' hips with purposeful possessiveness as he says, "That's not what you really want though, is it, Jensen?"

The rebellious flare of outrage on Jensen's face at being called by his first name is just as perfect as it was during their first session.

"I remember your last appointment," Jared says. "I remember how much you enjoyed getting your mouth fucked like a good little slut." He looms over him, tightening his grip on his hips as he murmurs, "You're handing over your hard-earned money just to get a dick inside you -- you want anything but gentle."

Jensen's lips tighten but Jared doesn't miss the tremor in his voice when he says, "It's your choice."

"Sure is." Moving his hands around Jensen's body, he unhooks the button and slides down the zipper on his slacks, smiling at Jensen's sharp little intake of breath when Jared tugs them down to pool around his ankles. The bulge of Jensen's dick is clear through his boxers and Jared hooks his fingers in the waistband of those too as he waits for a protest from Jensen. 

None comes and Jared smiles as he pushes his boxers down his thighs to get his real look at Jensen's dick. He'd kept his underwear on for their first appointment, coming in his boxers with his lips around Jared's dick, and Jared would be lying if he hadn't considered whether there was something strange about Jensen's cock, if that was the reason a guy as attractive as Jensen had to resort to hiring hookers to fuck him. 

However, that idea is soon discarded when Jensen's dick comes into view. He's soft still but hardening quickly and Jared smirks at the way Jensen's cheeks flush pink when he steps back to take a better look. He's cut and well-proportioned, not quite as big or as thick as Jared but nowhere near small either, and while he's not shaved bare, there's definitely been some grooming involved.

Curious, Jared paces around him to check out his ass. Jensen's arms stay by his sides but his fingers curl in embarrassment when Jared spreads his cheeks with his thumbs to look at Jensen's hole.

"I got a question," Jared says, holding Jensen's cheeks apart. "Whoever you paid for the waxing, did they know you'd be spreading for a whore?"

He feels Jensen's ass clench under his hands. "No."

"Maybe you should tell them," Jared says, letting him go. "The thought of a guy like you paying to get dicked would give them jerk-off fantasies for weeks."

Jensen's eyes are closed when Jared walks back in front of him but there's no disguising how hard his dick is between his legs. His face is flushed but Jared resists the urge to cup his cheek and feel just how hot his skin is under his fingers. 

"Let's go back out," Jared says easily. "I like the look of your coffee table."

Half-naked, Jensen makes to step out of his slacks but a word from Jared stops him in his tracks. 

"Ah, ah," he chides. "I didn't say to take your clothes off yet."

Jensen's blush deepens but he leaves his boxers and slacks in place, trapping his thighs and ankles together as he inches back out into the main room of the apartment with Jared right behind him.

After years in his line of work, there isn't much that embarrasses Jared anymore but he's dealt with enough clients to know some of the easiest buttons to press when it comes to voluntary humiliation. Judging by the bob of Jensen's dick, restricted movement is having the desired effect in this case and Jared palms his own cock through his slacks, trying not to think too hard about the effect it's having on him too.

Jensen stops in front of the coffee table, arms resting uselessly at his side, and Jared leaves him to squirm for a moment as he makes himself comfortable on one of the soft couches. Easing his shoes off, he rests his socked feet on the coffee table and says, "You can take your clothes off now."

Jensen doesn't waste time, stepping out of his slacks and boxers and peeling off his shirt and socks, and Jared nods towards the table once he's completely naked. "Get on there. Hands and knees."

He almost expects a protest, or at least some sort of blush, but Jensen seems to have pushed through the first phase of embarrassment as he climbs up onto the coffee table without hesitation. It's long and solid, made of dark wood and probably worth more than Jared makes in a month, but Jensen fits on it nicely as he settles in position.

Jared pokes his arm with his foot. "Elbows," he orders. "Spread your knees wider."

With an efficiency that's probably appreciated at his office, Jensen drops instantly down to his elbows and shifts his knees further apart on the wood. Jared's spent enough time on his hands and knees to know the position can get uncomfortable fast, especially on a hard surface, but he figures Jensen can hold out for a while as he gets to his feet.

"Stay," he orders, as though Jensen's a dog instead of a paying client, and strolls back through to the bedroom to look at the toys on offer.

It doesn't take him long to pick out a decently sized dildo and some lube but he lingers in the bedroom door to watch Jensen on the coffee table, open and exposed and alone in the middle of his own apartment. He'd wager that being forced to wait is about as shameful as the position, head down and ass up, and he stays in the bedroom for as long as reasonably possible, watching Jensen's bare toes curl in nervous anticipation.

He's quiet when he walks back in, his feet near-silent on the thick carpet, and he's glad he made the effort to be stealthy when Jensen yelps in surprise at the first touch of Jared's hand on his ass.

Setting the dildo down, Jared wraps his hands around Jensen's thighs to haul them further apart. A hand on his back follows, pushing his head down closer to the coffee table then tugging his elbows wider until he's exactly how Jared wants him. The curve of his back is beautiful, dipping down from the swell of his ass, and as Jared perches on a footstool between Jensen's spread feet, he can't help but hope that the next appointment (if there is one) involves some light spanking.

"You wanna get fucked, Jensen?"

Jensen nods, ass raised and waiting. "Yes."

Jared taps two fingers against his hole, hard enough to make him flinch. "What's the magic word?"

"Please," Jensen grits out. "Fuck me."

"Not gonna fuck you yet," Jared says, pushing at his hole with one finger. The sheen of lube is already visible and he's pleased to find that his finger slides in with relative ease. "Did you prep for me, Jensen?"

"Yes," Jensen says, gasping as Jared works two fingers inside him.

Jared pushes his fingers deeper. "How?" 

"I-" Jensen tightens around him. "With my fingers."

"I'm going to need more detail than that," Jared says, tutting. "Where did you put your fingers?"

Jensen drops his head lower to the coffee table. "You know where I put them."

"I do," Jared agrees, "but if you want to get fucked, you're going to have to say it."

There's a pause, long enough that Jared thinks Jensen might tap out and just order him to get on with the fucking, but it feels like victory when he says, voice thick and cock hard, "I put three fingers in my ass."

"Only three?" Jared teases. "We're going to have to do better than that."

Adding a little more lube to his hand, he works a third and a fourth finger past the tightness of the muscle at Jensen's hole. The fourth is a stretch, opening his ass wide, and Jensen moans at the extra push inside him, ass tightening helplessly around Jared's fingers. His moans get louder when Jared pushes all four in past the knuckle and his breathing comes out in shuddery gasps as he pleads, "God…"

His shoulders sag in relief when Jared pulls out rather than pushing in further but Jared doesn't give him more than a couple of seconds respite while he cleans his fingers off before lining the dildo up at his hole. It's wet with lube and Jared watches in perverse fascination as the slickness gathers in a sticky ring around Jensen's pink little hole when Jared works it inside him.

Jensen groans, pushing his hips back into the press of the dildo inside him, but Jared holds it still as he rests his chin on Jensen's raised ass. "Does that feel good?"

"Yes," Jensen murmurs, trying and failing to grind back onto it.

"Does it feel better than a real dick?"

Jensen's whimper is quiet enough that Jared almost thinks he imagined it. "No."

He grins. "Does a cockslut like you want a real dick?"

Jensen's answer is instantaneous. "Yes."

"Yes…?"

"A cockslut like me wants a real dick," Jensen says and Jared chuckles.

"Not what I was actually going for," he admits, "but I'll take it." He slides the dildo out slowly and then in quickly, watching the jolt that goes through Jensen's body at the thrust. "You're not great at saying 'please', are you?"

There's no response to that and Jared grins wider as he leans over to get a better look at Jensen's face. His cheeks are red but his jaw is set and it takes Jared less than a second to make up his mind what kind of humiliation he's going to subject him to next.

Pulling the dildo out, he moves around to crouch in front of Jensen's face to read his reaction. "Here's how this is going to work," he says, giving Jensen his most cheerful smile as he watches the red blush spread down his neck and chest. "I'm going to fuck you with this dildo until you convince me you really want a dick." 

He leans in closer, lips inches away from Jensen's bitten-red mouth. "If it hurts, you can tell me; if I ask you a question, you can answer it; but otherwise the only thing I want to hear you say is 'please'." He grins. "You think you can do that for me, _Mr Ackles_?"

Jensen's cheeks flush redder at the formal term of address and Jared beams, oddly proud to have reached the point where Jensen gets embarrassed by whatever name Jared calls him. 

"Well?" he prompts, half-expecting to run up against Jensen's limit. "Do you want this dildo back in your ass or not?"

It's a nice surprise when Jensen meets his eyes. "Please."

Jared gives him a mocking pat on the cheek that's just the right side of a slap. "Good choice."

Picking up the dildo again, he walks around to slide it back into Jensen's ass without warning. Jensen cries out at the sudden penetration, bucking his hips forward and then back, as though deciding he wants it deeper, but Jared ignores his movements as he works the dildo in lazy thrusts. 

Jensen's ass clenches around it, his hole stretched wide around the blue length of the fake cock, and he whines impatiently when Jared's careless strokes don't have the desired effect. "Please…"

"Better," Jared says, driving the dildo deeper as Jensen pushes back. "You're not convincing me you want a real dick though. Guess you're just gonna have to make do with a plastic cock in your ass."

Jensen's whispered "Please" is even more sincere than before and his pleas increase in volume and desperation as Jared works the dildo inside him faster and faster. "Please, please, please…"

He moans when he twists the dildo sharply and Jared licks his lips at the way Jensen's back rolls as he takes it deeper. "Please!" 

His breathing picks up and Jared listens to it hitch when he reaches between Jensen's spread legs to cup his balls. 

"Please," Jensen begs again, strung out and obedient and a million miles from the cool, confident guy who answered the door. His hands curl against the wood of the coffee table, his head dropping down as he groans at the steady slide of the dildo inside him. "Please, Jared…"

It's the first time Jensen's said his name since he walked into the apartment. As much as Jared wants to chide him for forgetting to say please, he's a little embarrassed by the pulse of arousal that goes through him in response.

Jensen's shoulders slump when Jared pulls the dildo the whole way out but he tenses in confusion when it isn't immediately replaced by his dick. His hole is pink, stretched and shiny from the dildo and the lube, and Jared watches it clench around nothing as he strips his shirt off and steps out of his slacks and boxers.

He's hard enough already but allows himself a couple of quick jerks of his dick before rolling the condom on. Jensen squirms on the table, gorgeously impatient, and as Jared bends down to kiss the ridge of his tailbone, he can't resist smoothing his hands over the swell of Jensen's ass. There are freckles there, barely visible from any sort of distance, and he gives his ass a firm squeeze to bring them into sharper relief.

"Such a fucking slut," Jared says fondly, stroking his thumb over Jensen's hole. "You'd do almost anything to get a dick in here, wouldn't you?"

"Please," Jensen agrees but gasps in surprise when Jared flicks his fingers against his hole. 

"That was a question," Jared says firmly. "What did I say about questions?"

Jensen lowers his head in frustrated embarrassment and Jared repeats with a grin, "What did I say?"

"That I could answer," Jensen mumbles. 

There's a petulance there that Jared can't help but find endearing coming from a guy who was literally begging to get fucked. Jared lands a swat to his ass in retribution as he orders, "Get up and get against the wall. I want your legs spread and your nose touching the wallpaper."

Jensen obeys as fast as he can. He stumbles getting off the table, his legs shaky from being kept in one position so long, but he doesn't stop to overthink as he moves to the closest wall and spreads his legs. Jared's half-tempted to keep him waiting, to let the shame and arousal build until Jensen's more desperate that he already is, but as he strokes his own dick, he isn't entirely convinced he can hold out that long.

Jensen's skin is hot to the touch when Jared slides a hand around to rest low on his stomach. His fingertips brush the base of Jensen's dick but he doesn't dip any lower as he presses on his stomach, forcing Jensen to cant his hips backward to present his ass for Jared's use.

"You can put your hands up," Jared says, stepping between Jensen's spread legs and resting his dick in the crease of his ass. "But keep your face against the wall."

Jensen does, splaying his hands on the wall for balance even as he keeps his nose to the wallpaper, and Jared smiles as he positions his dick at Jensen's hole. He's loose still, just about loose enough to take his cock, but Jared doesn't show any further consideration as he pushes in hard and deep and fast.

Jensen cries out, head dropping down as he gasps in surprise, and Jared grabs his hair to push his face back up against the wall as he starts to thrust. 

"God," Jensen moans, biting his lip as Jared's balls slap against his ass. "Fuck…" 

Shifting his hand to rest palm down against the side of Jensen's face, Jared watches a pink flush cover his cheeks as he groans at the penetration. Jared's bigger than the dildo, longer by a little and thicker by a lot, and from the moans spilling from Jensen's lips, he's not the easiest thing to take.

"This what you wanted, Jensen?" he asks. "A nice fat cock in your ass?"

Jensen nods as much as he can with Jared's palm on his cheek. "Yes." He pushes back, rising up on his tiptoes to meet Jared's thrusts as he begs, "God, please…"

From the way he rode the dildo, Jared guesses Jensen's probably decent enough in the sack but he gives him no leeway to show his skills as he grips his hip and fucks him like he's no more than a hole for use. Spread wide and trapped against the wall, Jensen has no option but to stand there and take it, although from the noises he makes as Jared fills him up, he seems more than happy with the state of affairs.

The pace is punishing, as fast and as rough as Jared feels comfortable going with a relatively new client, but Jensen takes it well. His hands shift down to brace himself against the wall and when Jared moves both hands to his hips, Jensen keeps his cheek resting against the wall as he submits to the pounding of Jared's dick inside him.

"That's it," Jared praises, slowing down to let Jensen catch his breath and then speeding up again as soon as he relaxes. "Take every last inch for me."

Jared's hold on his hips is almost tight enough to bruise as he holds Jensen down, pulling him back to make him take his dick as deep as it'll go. Jensen shivers, his moans coming out as wordless pleas, and Jared strokes his thumbs over the freckled skin above his hips as he asks, "Do you wanna come like this? Just with my cock inside you? Or does your dick want in on the action too?"

He punctuates his question with a gentle squeeze of Jensen's balls and Jensen's hips stutter forward as he gasps, "My dick." 

Jared raises his eyebrows -- after the DIY of their previous appointment, he honestly wasn't expecting Jensen to ask for any assistance -- but he refocuses when Jensen murmurs, "Please…"

"Please what?"

Jensen closes his eyes, his whole body jolting with the force of Jared's thrusts. "Please touch my dick."

He groans when Jared obliges. From his current position, Jared can feel the slick of pre-come at the head and is left to picture it smearing down the length of Jensen's cock as he begins to jerk him off. There's too much friction, his hand rough on the sensitive skin, and he crowds Jensen in closer, forcing him upright enough that he's almost lifted off the ground when Jared pulls his head back and wraps a hand around his mouth.

His hands stay anchored on the wall but Jensen squirms at the new position, wriggling needily on Jared's dick as he arches his back as sharply as he can. The arch puts Jensen's chest against the wall and Jared repositions his feet to hold them both up, rocking his hips up into Jensen before biting down hard on Jensen's earlobe. 

Jensen's moans are muffled by his hand and Jared kisses the back of his neck to taste the sweat on his skin as he orders, "Lick it. Get it good and ready for your dick."

Jensen nods, licking messily at Jared's palm where it's covering his mouth. He's breathing hard through his nose, harder still when Jared rolls his hips to push his dick in deeper, and Jensen whimpers, trapped in place and split open on Jared's cock.

His hand is wet with spit when he pulls it away from Jensen's mouth and Jared can't resist smearing some of it on Jensen's face, just to hear the groan of humiliation that's produced in response. There's enough left for his purposes but he slides his fingers into Jensen's mouth anyway with another instruction, "Suck. I'm not touching your dick until they're nice and sloppy for me."

He bends his knees a little, letting his dick inch out and then slide back in to make Jensen moan around his fingers. He sucks as best he can though, tongue sliding over the four fingers stretching his lips wide, and Jared's balls tighten at the helpless little moan that escapes him when Jared pulls his fingers out. 

The moan only get louder when he wraps his spit-slick hand around Jensen's dick.

"What do you say?" Jared prompts, tightening his grip on Jensen's dick and curling his free hand around his throat.

He can feel the bob of Jensen's throat against his palm when he swallows. "Tha-" His lips part in a breathy groan when Jared strips his dick faster. "Thank you!"

Jared smiles as he drops his hand back to Jensen's hip. "My pleasure." 

As much as he likes having Jensen all but balanced on his dick, it's not the easiest angle to work with and so he shifts back to get a better position as he fucks in deep again. Jensen's toes curl in the carpet, his dick twitching in Jared's hand, and Jared grins wider as he picks up his pace. 

His job has a decent number of perks but getting to watch a guy as hot as Jensen come apart on his dick is definitely high on the list.

"Please…" Jensen's legs tremble as he rests his forehead against the wall. "Please, can I-"

Jared isn't far off himself but the sound of Jensen begging for permission to come gives him a solid push towards his own release. Tension winds through Jensen's body, from his spread thighs to his arched back and his splayed hands, and Jared can almost feel it thrumming under his fingertips as he pumps his hand up and down Jensen's dick in mindlessly fast strokes.

"Come whenever you want, Jensen," he says, pushing his hair out of his eyes as he ups the speed of his thrusts. "Let me hear you."

He keeps fucking into him, fast and relentless, and with his dick buried deep inside Jensen's ass, he can feel the exact second that he comes. Jensen's ass clenches around him, his whole body shuddering with the hit of it, and Jensen lets out a choked cry when he spills over Jared's hand and the carpet with heavy pulses of come. His legs tense next to Jared's, knees locking to keep him upright, and Jared slows his thrusts in an effort to hold out when Jensen's ass tightens through the aftershocks of his high.

Jensen's gasping when he comes down, leaning heavily against the wall and all but panting for air, and Jared smiles fondly when the wet slide of his dick out of Jensen's ass produces another moan and a shiver. 

His own orgasm is almost an afterthought but after he strips off the condom, it doesn't take more than a few quick strokes to work himself to completion. His come lands in wet stripes over Jensen's ass, trickling down his shaking thighs, and even past the surprisingly strong buzz of his orgasm, he doesn't miss the pleased tremor that goes through Jensen at having his ass painted with come.

There's an ache in Jared's legs when he steps back, all the exhilaration and exertion flooding out of him, and he wipes his hands on his thighs before offering them to Jensen. 

"You can stand up," he says, uncertain if he should still be issuing orders in the aftermath. Jensen glances over his shoulder, wrecked and well-used, and Jared gestures to the wall with a tiny smile. "You don't need to stay against the wall if you don't want to." 

According to the clock, they still have a decent chunk of their session left and Jared hesitates between wanting to make sure Jensen gets the most bang for his buck and knowing he was dismissed early last time. "Although if you want to go another round, say the word. You can drop and give me twenty before getting your nose back against the wall."

It's accompanied by a grin and Jared's relieved when Jensen smiles back, standing upright again and turning to face him. "Maybe next time."

Against his better judgment, Jared can't help but look down at him in appreciation, taking in the sheen of sweat on his arms and thighs, the spit smeared on his face, and the skew of his hair from Jared's rough grip. More than happy to help with the clean-up, he takes a step closer only to have Jensen hold his hand up before he can touch him again.

"That's all I'll require for today," Ackles says, sliding back to polite professionalism as though at the flick of a switch. "As before, you'll be paid in full for the time I requested."

"You sure?" he asks. While Ackles seems satisfied enough with his performance, Jared doesn't think he'll ever get used to being sent home early. "We can always take it to the shower to clean up?"

He starts to wonder if maybe the appointment didn't go so well when Ackles replies coolly, "I'd prefer to shower alone." He nods to the door next to the kitchen. "The spare bathroom is through there. I trust you can see yourself out?"

"Sure." 

With a polite nod, Ackles moves past him, still naked from head to toe and Jared stares at the dark smudges of sweat on the wallpaper before turning to call after him, "I, uh- Was it okay?" Ackles pauses, brow creasing, and Jared clarifies, "For you, I mean. Anything you wanted me to do different?"

He's hoping to come off as a professional hooker interested in his client's satisfaction (and repeat business) but once the words leave his mouth, he can't take back how pathetic they sound, like Ackles is running out on him after a one-night-stand.

Ackles' frown smoothes out when he fixes Jared with that courteous smile of his. "If I was unhappy with anything, I would've let you know," he says, like Jared's the guy who cleans his windows instead of the guy who just made him beg to get fucked. 

"What can I say," Jared says with a shrug, "I'm big on customer satisfaction."

Ackles' lips curve in a more sincere smile. "Please consider yourself successful in that respect," he says, in what has to be the most polite endorsement of Jared's sexual prowess he's ever received. "Thank you for your time, Jared."

"No problem," Jared says with a wave as Ackles heads for his bedroom. "Have a good night!"

He goes to retrieve his clothes from where they're scattered across Ackles' floor but looks up in surprise when Ackles asks from the doorway, "Out of curiosity, what's your team?"

Jared frowns. "What, like sexual orientation?"

Ackles smiles. "Like football."

"Uh, the Cowboys," Jared says, baffled. "Why?"

He's braced for most reasonings, from a sudden attempt to make small-talk to Ackles declaring that he's only into being dicked by hookers who are Saints fans, but he can only blink in confusion when Ackles says, "Just curious. Have a good night, Jared."

He disappears into his bedroom before the conversation goes any further, leaving Jared standing in the middle of his apartment, buck naked, very sexually satisfied, and even more wrong-footed than ever.

He wonders if there's a special kind of hooker karma involved in ensuring that his most attractive client is also his most perplexing one.

 

****

+++

When Jared checks his messages the next morning, he's not totally surprised to find that Ackles has booked another session.

He is surprised to find that the appointment just happens to be when the Cowboys are next playing.


End file.
